


California dreaming

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	California dreaming

California dreamin' On such a winter's day-♪

오늘도 어김없이 캘리포니아 드리밍이 울려 퍼진다. 커다랗게 틀어놓은 음악소리가 결코 두껍다고 할 수 없는 문을 지나 밖까지 흘러나오는 것이다. 스가와라는 무심히 창문 너머를 바라보았다. 무엇이 그렇게 좋을까. 음악을 따라 흥얼거리는 남자의 모습이 못내 경쾌하다. 이런 곳에는 조금 안 어울리는 것이 아닌가 싶을 정도로 예쁘장한 얼굴에는 언제나처럼 함박웃음이 떠올라 있다. 잠시 남자의 옆모습을 넘겨다보다 힘을 주어 서점의 문을 열었다.  
이렇다 할 특색도 없이 세월의 기색만이 묵직하게 내려앉은 목조 건물. 오래 된 서점들만이 특유의 냄새를 풍기며 시대에 뒤떨어진 채 낡아가는 골목 가운데서도 유독히 낡은 건물은 언제쯤 무너져도 이상하지 않을 성 싶다. 그럼에도 말끔하게 정돈되어 낡았다, 라기보다는 오래되었다, 라는 감상이 더 그럴싸한 서점은 조금 불성실한 내부 공간을 가지고 있었다. 그 중 하나에 신세지고 있기에 함부로 말할 수는 없다지만 건물에서 외부로 통하는 단 하나의 입구가 서점의 입구와 정확히 일치한다는 것은 역시나 그다지 좋은 일 만은 아니다. 스가와라는 그렇게 생각했다.  
문을 열고 들어서면 옅게 풍기는 먼지와 곰팡이 내음. 책의 냄새라고 하는 그것들이 코 끝을 간질인다. 재채기가 나올 것 같은 것을 꾹 눌러, 이제는 익숙해진 공기를 폐부 깊숙이 밀어 넣는다. 음악소리가 조금 더 커졌다. 이래서야 손님을 알리는 차임벨도 확인하기 어려울 것이다. 물론 가게는 작아 손바닥만한 내부에서 손님을 못 알아본다는 것은 어불성설이다. 말이 그렇다는 것이다.   
낡은 건물의 서점은 딱 그만큼 낡아있었다. 언제나처럼 같은 음악을 흥얼거리는 남자가 손가락을 까닥이며 무언가 넘기고 있는 것이 보인다. 아마도 잡지나 소설. 그것도 새것과는 거리가 먼. 그 탓인지 노래와 어울리는 모습이라고 생각한다. 아무리 좋게 봐줘도 지금 이 음악은 그의 나이에 맞지 않는다. 세련되게 차려입고 여자들에게 웃음을 짓는 편이 훨씬 잘 어울릴 것이라고 생각하지만 입 밖에 낸 적은 없다.   
이 서점은 작지만 책이 많아 언제나 무언가를 읽을 수 있다는 장점이 있다. 그것은 굳이 대화를 이어나갈 필요가 거의 없다는 의미다. 스가와라 역시 닥치는대로 이 서점 안의 책을 읽었다. 손님이 드문 만큼 시간은 많아진다. 이층으로 올라가지 않으면 인터넷의 사용도 여의치 않아 그저 할 수 있는 것이라고는 무언가를 읽거나, 쓰거나, 휴대폰을 바라보는 것 뿐인 것이다. 그래서, 스가와라는 책을 읽는 것을 선택했다.  
독서를 싫어하지 않는다. 게다가 누군가의 손을 거쳐간 낡은 책들은 열어보는 재미가 있었다. 의외로 남자 역시 그다지 책을 싫어하지 않는 모양으로 이따금 가게의 책을 구입하기도 했다. 가게의 주인이나 다름없는 입장인데, 그것이 무슨 차이가 있는지 조금 궁금했지만 그것도 이내 잊어버렸다.  
이따금 시간이 나면 서점을 돌봐주면 좋겠다. 대신 책은 마음대로 읽어도 된다. 그것이 이 건물의 2층에 세 들때 주인과 한 처음의 약속이었다. 서점이라기보다는 헌 책방이라는 말이 더 어울리는 그 곳에는 관리인이라는 명목으로 주인의 먼 친척이라는 남자가 있었다. 그러니까, 싫어도 하루 두 번은 이 곳을 지나며 눈인사를 하는 사이인 것이다. 남자도 사정을 들어 아는 모양으로 이따금씩 스가와라가 내려와 서가를 들여다보고 있어도 별다른 말은 하지 않았다. 이따금 길게 따라붙는 시선이 익숙해지는 것은 한순간이었다. 서점은 언제나 조용하고 거의 두 사람만이 같은 공간에 있다. 스가와라는 고양이처럼 조심스럽게 책 더미 사이를 오갔고 남자의 움직임은 노래소리에 묻혀서 들리지 않는다. 책을 읽기 좋은 환경은 아니지만 불평할 입장은 아니다. 그래도 열심히 책을 읽어나갔다. 가끔 방에 가지고 올라가 늦게까지 읽고는 슬그머니 가져다 두는 일도 있었지만 가게의 물건이라는 자각이 있어 서점 밖으로 가지고 나가지는 않는다. 반면 남자는 근처의 카페나 공원에라도 내킬 때면 문고판을 주머니에 넣고는 나가버리는 모양이다. 하지만, 그것 역시 참견할 것이 아니어 금세 잊고 말았다. 그저 이제는 지겹다고 하기에도 민망한, 캘리포니아 드리밍만이 머릿속에 가득할 뿐이다.  
한참이나 종이에 시선을 두고 있다가 가까스로 스가와라를 알아챈 것인지 눈이 마주치자 여유 있게 웃으며 윙크를 날린다. 막 가방을 내려놓다 정면으로 그 윙크를 받아버린 바람에 습관처럼 미간을 찌푸렸는지도 모른다. 그래도 모르는 척, 스가와라는 무심히 시선을 떨궜다. 남자는 여전히 자신을 향해 웃고 있었다. 세상에 걱정이라고는 전혀 없을 듯한 웃음. 조금, 남자가 부러웠다.

California dreamin' On such a winter's day.

어느 틈엔가 저도 모르게 노래의 가사를 곱씹는다. 캘리포니아 드리밍. 가사대로 나뭇잎은 모두 시들고, 하늘도 잿빛으로 흐리다. 거기다 멀리까지 보아도 좋지 않겠는가 생각하고 있던 애인은 너무도 쉽게 떠나가 버렸다. 이런 식으로 감상에 젖는 것은 자신답지 않다는 것을 알면서도 좀처럼 의욕이 나지 않는 것을 보면 정말 중증이다. 

"커피 마실래?"

이런 서점의 주인이라기에는 조금 젊다. 그렇게 생각했다. 스가와라는 코 앞까지 드밀어진 컵에 놀라 고개를 들었다. 남자는 사교성이 좋았다. 그가 서점 안에 다른 사람을 끌어들이는 것은 흔한 일이지만 이렇게 말을 건 것은 처음이었다. 동백이 곱게 피는 정원의 할머니, 공원에서 조깅을 하는 가수 지망생, 그리고 언제나 늘어트린 어깨로 골목을 지나가는 우울증 걸린 작가까지. 종종 그는 근처의 사람들을 그의 공간으로 들여놓았다. 말을 하지는 않았지만 그럼에도 몇 번이고 그가 자신에게도 같은 자리를 권했음을 알고 있다. 하지만 스가와라는 한번도 그의 말 없는 초대를 받아들인 적이 없었다.   
남자의 밝은 미소는 청명한 햇살을 떠올리게 한다. 캘리포니아의 해변이 어울리는 남자는 그에 어울리게 이 노래를 퍽이나 좋아하는 듯 잡음 섞인 라디오로 그 음악을 몇 번이고 틀어대었다. CD 트레이조차 존재하지 않는 낡은 라디오. 본래는 붉은 색이었을 그 빛깔이 이제는 닳고 헤어져 회색이 섞인 벽돌색으로만 존재하는 그 라디오는 분명 시대착오적인 물건이다. 거기에 걸맞게 그 안에서 돌아가며 이따금 늘어지는 소리를 토해놓는 것은 낡아빠진 카세트 테이프. 스가와라는 무심히 웃어버렸다. 이 건물에, 정말 잘 어울리는 풍경이 아닐 수 없다.

“저기, 주말마다 오던 아가씨는?"  
“.......”  
“아니, 내가 상관할 것은 아니지만. 우리 그래도 같은 건물서 살고 있잖아. 이 앞에서 만나서 걸어가니까 알기 싫어도 알게 된다고,”

코 끝을 문지르며 난처한 듯 웃는다. 스가와라는 잠시 시선을 굴렸다. 남자와 이렇게 가까이 앉은 것은 그러고보니 처음이다. 넓은 창 너머로 거리가 환히 보인다. 언제나 서가에만 묻혀 있어 전혀 몰랐던 풍경이다. 커피향이 좋다고 생각하며 중얼거렸다.

"글쎄……."  
"실례가 될지도 모르지만, 그저께 밤에 많이 취해서 이 앞을 지나가더라고."

말을 고르듯 몇 번이나 달싹이던 입술이 내놓은 것은 놀라울 정도로 사실만을 담고 있어서, 스가와라는 다시 한 번 웃었다. 남자의 눈동자가 차분하게 가라앉았다. 스가와라는 가만히 그 눈을 바라보았다. 짙게 젖은 회색 빛 바다가 그 안에 있었다. 스가와라는 천천히 입을 열었다.

“이제는 전 여자친구야.”

참 못났다. 대수롭지 않게 말한다고 던진 말 끝에 가시가 있다. 스가와라는 자신이 ‘전’이라는 말에 유독 힘을 주었다는 사실을 깨닫고는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 남자는 그런 스가와라를 보며 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱였다. 스가와라의 어깨를 조심스럽게 두드리고는 문득 목소리를 낮추어 비밀스럽게 속삭인다.

"저기.. 혹시 말이야... 그 아가씨, 또 이 근처를 지나간다면……."  
"아..."

남자의 눈동자가 출렁인다. 파도가 일렁였다. 스가와라는 차게 일렁이던 겨울 바다를 떠올렸다. 깊게 가라앉아 그 아래에는 아무런 움직임조차 없을 것이면서도 바람에 제멋대로 파도는 춤을 춘다. 풀기 없이 웃으며 고개를 저었다. 이제 와서는 무슨 마음으로 잡아야 할 지도 모르겠는데. 천천히 주머니를 뒤적였다. 그녀가 던져놓고 간 스패어 키가 동그마니 손끝에 잡힌다.

"이거.. 근처에 오면 줄래? 와서 짐 가져가라고. 놓고 간 물건 다 정리해 놨으니까. 그냥 캐리어만 끌고 가면 된다고."

끝까지 못났구나. 처음 말을 튼 남자에게 이런 부탁을 하고. 사실 핑계다. 중요한 것은 다 챙겨갔다. 자질구레하게 남은 것들은 버려도 되는 것들일 뿐인데. 그냥 그렇게 미련이 남은 거다. 손 끝에 열쇠를 걸고는 남자가 환하게 웃었다.

“관리인이니까, 여분의 키 정도는 있는데 말이지.”

그러면서도 열쇠를 품 안에 밀어 넣는 것이 어쩐지 우스웠다. 그러고 보니 자신은, 아직 이 남자의 이름을 몰랐다. 그는 지금까지 ‘관리인’일 뿐이었으니까.

“스가와라.”

조금은 뚱하게 내민 손에 남자가 잠시 스가와라를 바라보았다. 재미있다는 듯한 미소가 남자의 얼굴에 흐른다. 스가와라는 눈꼬리를 살짝 치켜 올렸고, 남자는 천천히 그 손을 잡았다.

“토오루, 오이카와 토오루.”

남자의, 오이카와의 손은 따뜻했다. 그의 커다란 손은 그녀의 날씬한 손가락과 닮은 구석이 없었지만 손 끝에 남는 온기만은 더없이 비슷해서 어쩐지 두통이 밀려왔다. 스가와라는 조심스럽게 남자의 손에서 제 손을 빼내었다. 방으로 올라가는 계단이 길었다.


End file.
